fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Vinrax
Idź do LEGO... W końcu ludzie przestaną narzekać na słabe sety... Vox 15:59, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) :Tia.... bo już przyjmą 14-latka.... (no dobra, jeszcze 13) - ::Oj tam, oj tam ;D Vox 16:51, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Prawdopodobnie niedługo przebijesz Vezoka. 10/10. Jednak nie przebijesz - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 16:42, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) gdybym pracował w LEGO i zobaczyłbym ten set mialbym gdzieś wiek i odrazu cię przyjął. może nawet odtworzył byś bionicle. powinni cię zatrudnić to w końcu my bawimy się Bioniclemi >:) >HETROX 23< Imponujący, budowa niesamowita, ale wg. mnie jest strasznie brzydki...--Guurahk 07:44, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) :W końcu Makuta, tak czy nie? :D Lesiu namber tu 07:51, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) :Dokładnie. Wskaż mi ładną mordę jakiegoś z nich (z wyjątkiem Tercia) :) - :NIgdy nie przepadałem z Kanohi Pakari, ale ogółem cały Vinrax mi się niepodoba. Każdy Makuta ma hmm... bestialską, ale fajną mordę i pasującą do niego budowę (no może oprócz Gorast), natomiast tu mam uczucie, żę jest to tylko zbitek części--Guurahk 20:00, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) A mi się niezbyt podoba, Lego by go w takiej formie nie przyjęło, a dlaczego napiszę za chwilę. Ciebie do Lego? To jak już pojazdy, które są najlepsze. Nogi Vinraxa rzeczywiście są świetne, od stóp aż do miednicy. Tak, nogi zdecydowanie są zajebiste, tylko nie wiem czy stabilne. W sumie to wątpię, bo on się wszędzie trzyma na jednej kulce, żadnych wzmocnień, żadnych rurek. Teraz brzuch- on jest słaby, za wąski, po prostu chudy i słabo opancerzony. Jako set dyskwalifikują go ręce, te są odwrotnie dobre do nóg. Miecz- szkoda gadać, jest zajebisty i tyle mam do powiedzenia. Nie podoba mi się kołnierzyk z ochraniaczy Bitila, byłby lepszy też bez tych tarcz MN. Brzydki? Tak, ale w pozytywnym tego znaczenia sensie :D Konstrukcja niepowtarzalna, niestety wymieszane skarjnie dobre z dość słabymi elementami. Makuty niezbyt przypomina, za mało mhroczny, za dużo silvera. Do Lego by go nie przyjęli z ww wad konstrukcyjnych, potencjalnej niestabilności oraz to, ze Lego są takie "gładkie", dopracowane, szczelne pancerze, tu ręce mu to uniemożliwiają. W ogóle za ręce wielki minus. A i bardzo podoba mi się przyczepienie napierośnika Metru, tego czarnego pod szyją, może sam gdzieś tak zrobię. "ładni" Makuta? Mistika, Misterix... A i Makuta to słowo nieodmienne. Niestety, dzisiaj tylko 8+/10 Vezok999 10:01, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) :Za M.O.C. - a, czy za postać? Bo jak jest historia, to nikt nic nie mówi, a jak nie ma to zaraz wysyp komentów... - :Mam ocenić story? No dobra, as you wish. Podane jakie Rahi stworzył, fajnie. Przyłączył się do Tercia, supcio. Dalej jest tylko gorzej... Jakieś Kamienie Żywiołów, ujdzie to jakoś, ale ich połączenie? Nie podchodzi mi to. Zamonotował je w mieczu, lightsaber jakiś? Koniec najgorszy, Teridax powalił Miserixa bez najmniejszego problemu, nawet z takim ultrawypasionym mieczem Vinrax nie miał szans. Potem odszedł z Bractwa razem z piątką innych. Tercio ich zabije, choćby nie wiem co zrobili. Miałem nadzieję, na jakiegoś fajnego Makutę, a mamy niepokonanego Makutę, który oprócz swoich Mocy ma jeszcze jakiś mieczyk, któym może pokonać najsilniejsze istoty we wszechświecie, who's next? Mata Nui? Angonce?--Guurahk 06:00, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Super MOC i zdjęcie. OdrodzonyStarożytny 19:48, maj 22, 2012 (UTC)